Travelin' Soldier English
by Echizen-Momoko
Summary: One shot Story CanonxOC!


Inspired by the same named Song "Travelin' Soldier" by Dixie Chicks

Flippy x Momoko

The young green haired soldier reached the busstop. in his Military uniform, with suitcase and his marchingletter he stood there, waiting for his Bus. Since he was too early, he deciced to sit down into a cafe nearby and kill some time there. restles and feeling low he was looking around. now he would leave his home, over to Vietnam to fight the Vietcongs.

he already heard bunches of war stories, he always dreamed of serving his land, but still there were this insecure feeling...

it took a while till he noticed the Maid. a young girl, around his age with long blue hair and eyes. she must have feel his slightly shy and insecure look so she deciced to give him a warm and kind smile so he would feel better.

"S...Say.. would you mind sitting down ... for a while?" the young soldier finaly spoke up. he didn't dare to look up to her, he was too shy in her point of view. she stayed quiet for a while till she smiled again at him. "i am off in one hour and i know a place where we could go" he raised his face to look at her almost suprised since she agreed spending time with him after her work.

Of course he agreed to her offer, and ordered something to drink while he would wait for her. then they left the cafe and went to a peer nearby and sat down there. for a while they both stayed quiet.

"i'm Momoko, Hargreaves Momoko, and what's your name?" the soldier looked at her and gave her a little smile "F..Flippy.. Flippy O'Connell.. it's a pelasure to meet you Momoko" he answered her. then, silence again.

"i... i'm sure you already got a boyfriend" he started and instantly continued to speak so she hadn't any chance to say anything. "but i don't care it's just.. that i have noone i can send a letter to... so.. um.. would you mind if i would send one to you?"

a little insecure he looked at her, hoping he didn't offend her, such a request of a stranger?

to his relief he got again a soft smile and a nod. "i would be glad if you would write me, Flippy" she said, just in one point he were wrong, she didn't had a boyfriend, but he didn't needed to know right?

a while they kept talking at the Peer till it was time for Flippy to follow his marchingorder. Momoko came along with him to the Busstop and stayed till he would drive off.

"be carefuil over there ok?" she spoke with a smile when he turned around to her again. he gave her a nod and bend forward a little to kiss her forehead. "you too" he turned around again and entered the Bus and sat down at a Window seat to look at her till the bus started to drive off, Momoko kept watching fter the Bus until he vanished in the distance.

Already a few days later Momoko receive dthe first letter of Flippy. From the Military Station in California. He and many other soldiers were waiting for their transport to Vietnam. he told her how it was there, what he did there during day and that he was missing his home already.

the next letter came from Vietnam, and the next and the next. His newest letter she read on the sofa of her living room.

"my dearest Momoko,

i hope you are fine... it's the pure chaos over here.. even in the night it's not silent, sleeping is almost impossible. anyway thanks to this sleepless nights i were able to think much and i fear... that i fell in love with you.

i've tried to ignore my feelings but i can't control them anymore.

thanks to you i am able to survive this horror over here...

when it becomes too much, i think back on that day at the peer with you and when i close my eyes i can see your beautiful smile...

i hope, that this war will come to an end soon so i can see your pretty smile again with my eyes being open.

and now.. don't worry, but i wont be able to write you for a while. Take care of yourself.

Your Flippy"

she leaned back her head and let out a deep sigh, so it happened to him as well. Who would think that it was possible to fall in love like this? now she was wishing even more for this war to end and his returning, when none of them both would be lonely anymore but together side by side.

As Flippy told her, the following weeks and months no letter of him arrived. the news stayed quiet so noone could imagine what hell was going on over there.

The weeks passed by and her brother Kamui invited her with his friend to a baseball game. she wasn't any excited about it different than the boys were. She stood there with her drink in her hand, drinking from it while she was watching the game.

then a break, a marching band started to play and a annoucement was heard.

"Bow your head for the list of local vietnam dead"

a Annoucement that happened many times since the war started. this useless war just had too many victims in her point of view, time when it finaly come to an end.

she raised her head to look at the Name they wrote on it like all the other people did, just to lower their heads again to continue talking about the game since noone really cared, but in the middle of the crowd, a cup fell onto the floor, the insides flowed over the floor and a pair of oceanblue eyes stared at the sign which already just shown the game Score, still she were able to read the name clearly in front of her eyes

Flippy O'Connel

Her Eyes filled with Tears, her mind was completly blank, after a few minutes her body finaly started to shiver and the tears flown down her cheeks.

"lie... lie... lie... LIE!" the young girl started to scream, noone in the crowd really noticed her and if, they just didn't care or didn't planned to help her in any way. A little later, Kamui finaly noticed that his younger twinsister were crying and screaming in the middle of the crows.

Forgetting about the game he took care with his friend of her, getting to know what happened crashing her emotions and tried their best to comfort her.

For days the yougn girl stayed at home, just went out for the really most needings and finaly she received a package from a soldier which contained some personal items of Flippy, which he ordered to deliver her in case he would fall. Sniffing and sulkign she pressed the Military shirt against her and buried her face into it, their love would never end, and she would continue to wait for the letter telling her

a soldier os coming home


End file.
